Element's Dark Angel
by MorseCode
Summary: Bella chose between a Wolf and a Vampire. Why not throw another mythical creature into the mix? Bella's got an attitude in this story. Let's see what happens. Meet Ash, a boy who's about to turn Bella's life upside down in more ways then one. Bella/OC because there aren't enough of those out there. This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll only ask one more time," I hissed to the man I had pinned to the wall of the alley. My blade was pressed up against his throat, just hard enough to pierce his skin, but not enough to cause major damage, at least not yet. I pressed down harder when he didn't answer right away.  
The pathetic man let out a yelp and gasped out, "I told you, I know nothing. Please . . . I don't know!"  
I lowered my knife as the man let out a sigh of relief. As I turned to walk away, a sinister smile appeared on my lips. I would play with my prey, the way a cat plays the mouse. I let him think he was safe, that I believed him, just long enough to throw him off balance, that's when I'd strike. I took a few steps towards the open end of the alley.  
_Now, _I thought. I spun around and slammed the man into the wall. Holding him by his neck, I applied pressure. "Please! I-I don't-don't know."  
"Even so," I growled through my gritted teeth, my head bowed, "I can't take that chance. Now can I?" I brought my head up quickly; the man's eyes widened and sparkled in fear. "How do I know you haven't lied? Hum?"  
"I-I d-d-didn't! I would have-would have told you if I knew!" He choked out.  
"Is that so?" I purred, "Well in that case...I'm afraid you're worth nothing to me."  
"No!"  
I sighed, "Yes, that's how it must be. Pity you weren't more helpful," I said with a devilish smirk.  
Tears welled in the man's eyes, "Ok! I'll-I'll talk! Just please, please don't hurt me!"  
I gave a humorless chuckle, "Oh no. You had your chance. Had you known nothing, you would've kept quiet," I paused and looked him dead in the eye, "but, you lied. What's stopping you from lying again?"  
"I'll tell you everything!"  
"Ha! No you won't. Will he?"  
"No," came the voice of my partner, "he will not." Her voice was emotionless and childlike, as if she had been programed to say what she did. The man was now looking around wildly for escape and the source of the second voice.  
"I don't believe you've met my partner," I commented as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "It's too bad you'll never meet her, she's really a lovely girl."  
"Please."  
"Foolish man! Can you not see your plea is useless?" My partner spoke to the man who was now limp in my grasp as she strode up next to us.  
"Calm yourself Analiese," I called to her softly, "don't waste your breath on this filth. He'll serve as nourishment for the rats soon enough."  
"No! Please! Please! Someone HELP!"  
laughing darkly I said, "You think someone will hear you? That they'll come to save you? Maybe, but no one can outrun me," I lowered my head, "No one will catch me. I can't be stopped and you know it. So, what do you say human?" I spoke in an eerie calm and slowly brought my head back up. My eyes morphed to yellow gold, glowing in the shadows, "Maybe it's time to die."  
The man let out a shriek that mimicked grinding metal. I cut him off abruptly and his neck snapped with a sickening crunch. The lifeless body slipped from my hands as a small trail of blood dripped from the corner of its mouth. His eyes were foggy and glassed over, the expression of pure terror still etched into his features.  
I kneeled in front of him, "You should have told me what you knew," I whispered. Bringing my hand to his face, I closed the lids of his now pale eyes. "Such a waste of a life."  
"He would have just been a loose end otherwise. I really wouldn't have wanted to deal with the mess he would've made," Analiese commented dully as she picked at her perfect fingernails. Flipping her long blond locks over her shoulder and straightening her headband, she stated, "I'm bored with this," and left.  
I sighed and dug around in the deep pockets of my trench coat. Pulling out my blade once again, I propped the body in a sitting position. I flipped the knife open. Then, without hesitation, I lifted the man's arm and, in jagged letters, carved a single word, _Lies._ I stood an swiftly and flicked the blade shut.  
I straightened my dark jacket and stalked towards the end of the alley. My shaggy brown hair fell across my eyes as I turned left, walking down the city street. Analiese was waiting for me, leaning against a lone street lamp. "Is it done?" she inquired with a hard expression.  
"Yes."

With my reply a disturbed smile crept its way across her china doll face. Her deep chocolate eyes faded to a rusty maroon. Her tone was that of a psychotic mental patient, chilling and lifeless, "My dear brother, he's the third this week. When do I get a turn?"

"Ana, I am not your brother, and you will not 'get a turn' as you so lightly put it," with that she pouted and her eyes returned to their original shade. I whirled around and crept off into the night. Analiese was still so young, nearly four years younger than my seventeen. I regretted pulling her into this, but in desperate times the young must grow up and the weak must become strong.

I'd tried to convince the council that she wasn't old enough to train, but they'd held firm to their decision. I was part of a group, obviously non-human, that was more like a pack then anything. In the past the rules had been simple: take care of each other and keep the youngest safe. Eventually this changed after a few of the members revolted. They wanted the power of the pack all for themselves.

An all out war broke out and many of us died. Sadly the rebels got away and formed their own group. It took a long time for the pack to recover after that, we could no longer trust one another the way we had before. This lead to the creation of the council, a ring of the oldest and wisest pack members. Their job is to guide us and their word is law, unless deemed corrupt by the majority of the pack.

When I was nine, the council decided it was time to train the next generation. I quickly rose to the top of the classes and by age twelve was fully trained in hand to hand combat as well as espionage. Recently the rebels have been growing stronger, attacking our members in broad daylight. The council has been forced to recruit members from younger and younger ages.

That's where Analiese came in. In the pack we are assigned partners from the beginning of our training. My partner, Demi, was killed in a rebel's raid six months ago. About five months ago Analiese was assigned to me seeing as she was so young and I was the top scout there was.

Our group is very close. Once we feel a bond of friendship towards a member of the group we protect them as if they were out sibling, hence why we call our partners brother and sister. Ana is not my partner, Demi was and that's not going to change.

The pack members live together on a large exclusive compound, just east of the city. Each family had a separate house and one could come and go as they pleased at any hour. The sense of unity was maintained by the mammoth fence circling the compound. The council members shared a hotel like building in the middle of the land.

By now I'd have anyone guessing at what I was. A werewolf? a vampire? A creepy ghost demon thing? No. I'm an elemental, a person who controls an element or form of one. Each of our elders are in complete control of one element each. Most of us can only do things like freeze water or start a fire. Then there are some of us with enhanced talents such as making things grow or controlling snowfall.

Right now I'm looking for someone. Right now someone's hunting me. I have to keep moving. My next stop? Forks Washington, rainiest town in the USA. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello loves! Thank you soooo much for the reviews and follows! Sorry I don't update a lot, but I'm pretty busy now…..yeah I know, that excuse is overused -.-'

Fourshotchild – thanks for being my first ever reviewer ^^

Disclaimer: Really? The sites called FANfiction…..I'm pretty sure I don't own this . . . or do I? o_o

Tally Ho!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

_BUMP!_ I felt a wave of shocks creep up my spine as the plane jolted onto the runway. I never liked flying, always made me feel unstable. I gripped the plastic armrests of my seat tighter. The plane sped down the runway, opening the shutters on the wings to slow down.

"Please stay seated until we come to a complete stop. We hope you've enjoyed your flight! Thank you for choosing Delta air!" an overly cheery voice boomed over the intercom. _Jeez do these people work for Disney or are they just high? How can someone be that cheerful?!_

The massive MD-83 rolled to a stop and connected to its respective gate. Peering out the window, I was met with gloomy skies. The glass was adorned with large splotchy drops of water, and I could see darker clouds in the distance. _Yup, I'm in Forks alright._

Forks Washington, land of soaked. It rained almost non-stop, and the best part was, I HATED rain. So, what was a girl who hated rain doing in the wet, cold region of the US? Why coming to live with her single father! I came from a typical failed marriage. High school sweethearts, girl gets prego, impromptu marriage, the whole shebang. And where are they seventeen years later? Divorced, living on separate ends of the country, and shipping a moody teenager back and forth every summer, i.e. me.

See, I'd always lived with my mom, an artist and kindergarten teacher, down in Arizona. She was a bit of a scatter brain, but I loved her and we got along. Every summer I'd go up to Forks and visit my dad, the chief of police, whom I called Charlie. A few years back Renee, or mother dearest, decided to tie the knot with Phil, my 'step-daddy'. The year that followed their marriage was terrifying! I mean seriously, they're not rabbits and I didn't have sound proof walls! That was reason number one for me, Renee was reason number two.

Phil was nice enough, but as a baseball player had to travel a lot. Renee always wanted to go with him, and I felt I was holding her back. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like baseball, I actually love it, it's just that with school and a part-time job I didn't have time to travel and Renee refused to let me stay alone. I could tell she was unhappy so I did what I had to do, I left. I had felt like a third wheel being there and knowing they wanted to start a family. Despite Renee's many protests, I felt I stood in the way of that. So that's it, no abusive ex, no life changing dramatic story, no need to get away. Just simple, plain, boring old reality.

I robotically unlatched my seatbelt and grabbed my things from the overhead compartments. The passengers shuffled along in single file. Just as I started becoming claustrophobic, the person in front of me moved and I was able to enter the crammed airport. Granted it was still a tight fit, but better than being a Bella sandwich I guess. I rushed passed the greeter's cheesy smile and into the long, open hallway.

I grabbed my luggage from a big roundabout and strode over to the large building map, hanging on a wall. _Ok, so if I walk to terminal three and take a right-_

"Bells!" and suddenly I was six inches off the ground, wrapped in someone's arms. _Aw crap! I'm being kidnapped; I don't have time for this!... _The mystery 'kidnapper' set me down and I was eye level with a pair of broad shoulders. Now I'm a tall girl, somewhere around 5'9', so I rarely had to tilt my head up to look someone in the eye; this was one of those occasions.

I slowly tilted my head up and was met with two deep mocha eyes. _Oh wow…_ He had a defined chin, perfect cheekbones, long ebony hair, and sun kissed skin. _Danm._ "Uhhh," was all I could say, a light blush creeping up my cheeks.

"What you can't even recognize your best friend?" He chuckled.

"Jacob?" No way. This could not be Jacob Black, my best friend since the age of three and partner in crime.

"The one and only! See somthin' you like Bells?" He teased me with a smirk. _You have no idea._

Luckily I was saved from answering by yet another, "Bells!" and a bear hug. _Is everyone trying to suffocate me?_ "Wow, you've grown up so much!"

"Hey Dad," I smiled up at Charlie, "What's Jacob doing here?"

"Pack mule"

"Ah"

"Hey!" Jacob pouted. I poked him.

"Sorry, sorry," Charlie look highly amused, "what I meant to say was that he missed you and he wore me down by begging to come along." At that it was my turn to smirk and Jacobs to blush. _Ah, how the tables have turned…._

"Is that so?" Jacob got redder. "I missed you too Jakey!" I giggled, jumping on his back.

"Bella?"

"yes?"

"Why are you on my back?"

"Well duh, you're the pack mule."

Ok, not my best work, I know, but I needed to get that out of the way. Please comment and tell me what you want to transpire. I'd really like some constructive criticism.

Love and hugs

-Angel


End file.
